Me
by xXxUSAGIxXx
Summary: Just a short I wanted to write. A girls parents get murderd and a friend didn't show up to make sure she's ok, so she goes out and finds that friend of her's herself.


I'm a thirteen year old girl who just lost her parents. I saw them die/ murdered in front of me. It was by a tall stranger, whom I have never seen before or at least I don't think so. He never found me.

'cause my parents were good at hiding what they wanted to stay hidden and the one thing they would never let anyone find that they hid, was me. I was hidden in between the wall in a safe room, it was just big enough to hide me.

They wanted it to be small, so there was a less chance of anyone finding me. The tall man didn't spend much time looking for me, as he heard sirens coming down the street to see what the problem was. The problem was that he killed my parents and was going to kill me.

Soon after he fled the cops showed up, but I didn't come out just yet, I was waiting for someone to show up. I know he will after listening to the cops radio. He would recognize the house and street number and come look for me.

It has been hours and still he didn't come, why wasn't he coming? I thought he cared? guess not. I stayed hidden till the cops left. Well over eight hours of being hidden, I decided to come out and see what I was going to take with me.

There was still the blood stains on the carpet of where my mom and dad laid or foster parents if you will. The wanted a kid that was well-behaved and didn't talk out-of-place so, they went to Wammy's and got me.

I made my way to my room and pulled out my backpack and started putting clothes in to it. When I was done, I zipped it up, got my mom credit card and walked down the street to find a taxi to take me to the address I gave him. I wonder if he will be surprised to see me?

The taxi driver pulled up to the curb and let me out, I handed him my card to pay for the fare, while I got my bag out of the trunk "here you go sweetie" I nodded to the driver and walked away. It was a good and a bad thing that Kira was keeping the streets safe, 'cause if it weren't for him, I wouldn't be out here walking alone, with it being just me.

I walked to the building I know that he will be in and knocked on the door. No one answered so I opened it and walked in. There was another door, but this one had a scanner in the wall asking for a hand print. I didn't have time for his games, so I took out a screw driver I brought with me just incase I needed it. like I do know, good thing I brought it with me.

I popped the top screen off the wall and jammed the screw driver in the center of the palm reader and the door opened do to a system malfunction. Yay me.

Before I could even get two steps in the door their was a gun pointed to my face. Oh how I miss a sparing partner. I brought my hand up and swiped the gun out of the person's hand and kicked said person in the side, then I went done on my hands and knocked the persons feet out from under them and they fell on there back. I picked up the gun he pointed at me and pointed it at them. "get up" I said and just like I asked, it stood up "take me to him now" the person started walking with me.

We were in better lighting now and I could tell the person who I was holding the gun to, was a guy of twenty-nine years old if that. We came to a door and he opened it and walked through. When we walked through the doors, there was five men all pointing guns at me.

I guess it didn't help that I was wearing a hoody and there for they couldn't tell that I was a thirteen year old girl, but he I am tall for my age. "drop the gun and step away from him or I will have them shoot you" It was him. Know to see if he knows me.

I dropped the gun and kicked it over to him, you know it's him 'cause he's the only one that sits in a chair like that. "now let him go" I shoved the guy I was holding to the other men "now who are you?" I took a step closer to him and I heard the guns cock, so I stopped. " I wouldn't do that if I was you" I held up my hands and took another step closer to him "one more step and I'll have them pull the trigger" was he really going to shoot me?".

I took another step and felt a gun press to the back of my head. I dropped to the floor, kicked up hitting one of the men in the face and knocking him out. I back bend in front of another man, kicked him in the privates and then hit him in the temple, knocking him out to. two down three to go. I'm thankful that this is tile 'cause it would have been impossible for me to slide on the floor and nock the rest of the men out. Now it was just him and me.

I turned around and he was standing a few feet away from me. "Your good I'll give you that" I nodded, I should be good he's the one that trained me.

He started walking my way. good thing I have fast reflexes to dodge the punch he threw at my face. I wasn't going to hit him, but I wasn't going to let him hit me either. So I just dodge everything he threw at me.

I was getting tired and he wasn't letting up, so I decided to end it and do a move that he only showed me, lets see if he remembers now. He went to punch my face I turned to the right and let his fist fly by, then I grabbed his arm and kicked his legs out from under him, spun him around and pined him to the ground. I kept him there for a few seconds then I stood straight up and waited. He got up and stepped in front of me.

He just stood there then he flicked the hoody off my head. He eyes got widder if the was even possible "you" "me" I said, with a smile and hugged him and he hugged me back, then I let go and wacked him on the head "what was that for?" he asked "that was for not coming to see if I was alright, I know you heard what happened" his eyes looked to his computer and it was the crime scene photos that were taken from my house earlier. "I know, I can't leave, but I sent Watari just after you showed up at the front door to go find you" He looked back at me.

"I'm glad to see that your safe and alive" He gave me another hug "Oh and L, you need to get better body guards" we both looked to the still passed out floor of his men "yes, I know, why don't you stay and help them?" He looked me in the eye "yes" I said with a smile. Now it can be just like it was Land me.

* * *

**HERE'S A SHORT STORY. HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

**^.^**


End file.
